Paul's Imprint Story
by amalin06
Summary: Forth imprint story. Darlene's father dies at the hands of a vampire. Now that vampire is out to get her. She goes to live with her brother that she never met. She has an attitude problem, she shows signs of phasing. Can Paul get her to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first Chapter. I am writing all the imprint stories. I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, so anything in these stories, have nothing to do with that. I am writing them all at the same time, so they will all connect somehow. I won't be posting another chapter for this for at least a week. I want to get at least half of this story written out before I start posting. I will post the first Chapter of Seth's story sometime later in the week. So patience people. Lol. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

So, here I am, moving in with my brother, who I have never met. He didn't even know I existed till last month. That is my father's fault. My father, was, how do you say, not the best parental figure. He would rather go out with his buddies, drinking and playing poker, than being at home with his daughter. My mom died when I was 5. My dad raised me, or I raised myself. See my father died in a car accident. But I know the real way he died. I was there. I couldn't say anything, because then I would be in a institute for the mentally insane. My dad was killed by a vampire.

We were driving down the road, well I was driving, he was too drunk to drive. All of a sudden some _thing _ran out in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes. My dad's door was ripped off the hinges and he was pulled out. I got out of the car and grabbed the metal baseball bat out of the trunk, which I still have I'm not going anywhere without that again. When the _thing _came back, I seen it for what it was. My dad used to tell me the Quileute Legends of the Cold Ones. I seen it's inhuman beauty, it's red eye's, that were filled with my father's blood. My father also taught me how to defend myself. Yes, I was only a mere human girl, but I did know how to kick ass.

The vampire lunged at me and I dodged and cracked him in the head with my metal bat. As he crouched to lunge again, he seen headlights in coming. He turned to me and grabbed my arm, digging his nails in my skin. He leaned his nose next to my neck and inhaled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you before time runs out." He said, then he took off.

At first I didn't understand, then I started thinking about the rest of the legends my father told me. I came to only one conclusion. I was going to turn into a werewolf. But females don't turn, only males, or so I thought. I grew 4 inches in the last month, since he died.

And now, as I pull up to my brother's house, I can't help but wonder, is my brother one too? If not, how am I going to keep it a secret from him. No one know's how Dad really died. I spent the last month living with my neighbor, while the medical examiner tried to find out how my dad died. I told them that I wrecked and he was ejected from the car. That's what I will tell anyone who will listen.

I knocked on the door and hoped that this little reunion would go well. The door opened and a lady that looked about 20 opened the door. If I hadn't grew up in New York, I would have been surprised by the scars on her face, but I've been around the block a few times.

"Hi, I'm Darlene, I think someone from Social Services called." I said as politely as I could manage. I'm not usually nice, but I want to make a good impression.

"Yes, I'm Emily, Sam's fiance. Please come in, we've been expecting you." She said as she moved aside so I could come in.

The place was nice actually. Not like the crap hole I used to live in. I seen a man sitting in the living room watching TV. He looked like he was about 6'7" give or take a inch. He was HUGE. His hair was cropped real short. He had an air of authority about him. I could tell we were NOT going to get along. I had real problems with authority.

He stood up and walked over to me. Now since my growth spurt, I am now about 5'11". I'm not short, but this guy was about a foot taller than me.

"I'm Sam, you must be Darlene. Why don't you sit and tell me about yourself, so I can see if we're going to have any problems here." He said. I glared at him. Who the hell does he think he is? I can see right now that we're going to have problems here. But I stuck on a calm mask that I learned from good old dad and said, "Darlene Uley. Grew up in New York City. I am 16 almost 17. I lived with my father alone since my mom died when I was 5. Of course he wasn't much of a father, but he taught me how to take care of myself. He died last month in a car accident. I have problems with people telling me what to do. I can tell you don't like me, and I don't like you. Leave me alone and I will leave you alone. I will be out of your hair the day I turn 18, only a year and a half away. Anything else."

He looked like he was shaking. Emily came up and put a hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stormed out the door. Emily turned to me.

"Well, let me show you to your room. I'm sorry about him, he didn't really like his father much and it was a surprise to find out he had a sister. There is alot of things going on here right now, so he's always not in a good mood. If you give him a chance, I'm sure he will warm up to you."

"No offense, you seem like such a nice person, I really don't want to offend you, but I'm really not a people person. I just want to get through my time here, so I can get back home." I told her.

She nodded and showed me to my room. I walked in and it looked a little too homey for me. She must have seen the look of disgust on my face cause she said, "You can redecorate if you want. Tomorrow after we register you for school, we can go get some paint." I just nodded and sat on the bed.

She sighed and turned to leave. Before she closed the door, she stuck her head back in and said, "We usually have people over for dinner, so don't be surprised if a bunch of rowdy boys come over." Then she shut the door.

Rowdy boys? What do they run, a bed and breakfast? I heard the front door open and I popped my iPod in my speaker player and turned on some Evanescence. I cranked up the volume and started singing along to block out all the loud voices from the kitchen.

**Imaginary**

Oh, paper flowers  
Oh, paper flowers

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

(Paper flowers)

I noticed it got quiet out there, but didn't pay attention. I turned to one that related to me and sang along with it.

**Whisper lyrics**

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus:_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_Chorus x3_  
Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

I turned to see Sam leaning against the door frame.

"Is there something you wanted, or do you just like to stare at people?" I asked him.

I hated people staring at me. Granted, the way I dress and act has something to do with it, but hey that's me. I have my tongue and eyebrow pierced. Along with my belly button. I have about 5 tattoos. I mostly dress in black. So with my Quileute looks, I looks like an exotic punk dancer. Haha. Yeah and since I'm changing, I'm also really graceful.

"It's time to eat, try to leave the attitude in here." He said before storming to the kitchen.

I turned of the music and made my way into the kitchen. Once there, let me tell you it's a good thing that I'm not intimidated very easily, cause having 5 guys all almost 7 foot tall in a cramped kitchen is pretty intimidating. But I grew up with the worst, so a couple giants ain't going to scare me.

When I walked in they all turned to look at me. Emily started introductions.

"Guys, this is Darlene. Darlene, this is Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul. You'll meet Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Jared's girlfriend Kim some other time."

"Whatever" I said as I sat down. They all had shocked looks on thier faces. Sam kept on grumbling about juvenile delinquents. I chuckled and started eating. Have you ever seen a farmer feed pigs? No, well let me tell you, that's what it looked like at the table. All but one. I looked up at the one called, Paul.

"Do you have a staring problem? Cause if you don't stop, I guarentee, I can fix it for you." I told him.

Everyone froze and looked from me to Paul. Jared nudged him and he shook his head and got up and left. What the hell is his problem? This place is full of giant psychotic people. They all looked at me and stared. That's it.

"Look, I don't know what you people's problem is, but I'm done." I got up and walked to the door. I was just about to open it when I heard Sam.

"Where do you think your going? You have school tomorrow." He said.

I turned around to see him standing a couple feet away from me. I walked up to him so I was only about a foot away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked him in a deathly calm voice. "You never knew I existed till a month ago. I have been taking care of myself since I was 5 that's 11 years, that I have been by myself. You act like you care, but you don't. I can see past your little 'I'm Superior, bow down to me' mask. Guess what? You don't scare me, I've seen worse. Nothing you can say, or do to me can even compare to what I have been through. You got to grow up on your little reservation, with your family and friends. I got to grow up in the streets of New York, with a alcoholic father, and his drunk cronies. I learned to take care of myself and grow up pretty fast, when there are bullets flying through your window every night. So don't start with me." I was yelling at the end.

He leaned over me and said,"You don't know what's out there, nothing you've seen can compare with what is out there. You stand no chance."

"I can handle myself thank you. I survived the night Dad was killed, I think I could do it again." I said and grabbed the door to leave. His hand shot out and grabbed my arm. He looked down and saw the scars on my upper arm from the vampires nails.

"Where did you get those?" He said.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled.

Everyone was in the living room now. He didn't move. I tried to struggle to get away, but it didn't work. I glared at him and clenched my fists.

"Sam, maybe you should let her go." Embry said.

"Shut it." Sam told him.

"Look, no matter how much I don't like you, your still my brother, don't make me hurt you." I said.

I heard the guys laugh. Fine, it seems to me that my new found strength will come in handy, but I can't expose myself too much.

"Tell me how you got those scars, and I will let you go?" He said.

What can it hurt?

"I got in a fight with someone. I had the upper hand, when we got interrupted. He didn't like it and grabbed my arm. It was nothing." I told him hoping he would buy my half lie. There was no way I could have survived against a vampire.

He waited for a min before letting me go. I took off out the door and jumped in my baby. See there is a reason I didn't fly. I would never leave my 69' Chevy Corvette Stingray Convertible. I restored it myself.

I drove around till I came to a parking lot near a beach. The sign said First Beach. I reached over to the glove box to pull out a stack of paper's that I printed out from the Internet and a Zippo lighter. I reached around my seat and grabbed my metal baseball bat. I looked at it and sighed. It was all bent out of shape. It had been bent almost in half from the night my dad died, but I put it in a vise and straightened it up as much as I could. I would have to get another one till I transformed. This one will only last so long.

I got out of the car and noted the time. It was 7:30. I'll stay for a couple hours. I walked along the beach till I came to a bench that looked like it was made from an old tree. I sat on the sand and leaned on it. I layed my bat across my lap and started looking at the papers. I had printed out all I could about vampires. I was going to get him. He ruined my life. From what Dad said, he triggered my transformation by being near me.

I read through some of the papers. Burn in the sun? No, dad said they sparkle or something. Haha, fruity sparkling vampires. That makes me laugh. But it says here, that the only way to kill them is to rip them up and burn the pieces. Well, I can't do that yet, but I can stall them. I kept on scanning the paper's but there was nothing that I didn't already know. I put the paper's away and headed back to my car. I was almost to the car when I heard a crack. I whipped my head around and gripped my bat.

I scanned the woods trying to make out any shadows. I got that prickly sensation that I was being watched. I reached into my car and pulled out a flashlight. I quickly turned it on and made a wide sweep in the woods. I jumped and dropped the flashlight, when I seen a pair of eye's flash off the light. I jumped over the door and started my car and took off back to my brother's house.

The whole way there, I was going over what I seen. The eye's weren't red, they were brown? I stopped in front of the house and looked at the time. 9:30. There I wasn't out too late. I sat there for a bit trying to remember what the eye's belonged too. I shook my head and grabbed my backpack out of the car. I would need it tomorrow. I walked into the house still trying to figure out what it was that I say. I know I seen a shadow and a flash of color before I dropped the flashlight. Sam sitting at the kitchen table when I walked by.

"See, still alive. Sorry to disappoint you." I told him and went to my room. I cleaned out my backpack and put all my notebooks and pencils in there. I looked at the crap that I pulled out of my bag.

There was a pack of Camels, and a little bag of weed. I also had rolling paper's. I put those things in my sock drawer for later. God knows I'll need them living with a bunch of creeps. I layed on my bed and closed my eye's waiting for sleep to come. I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I was walking on the beach and I smelt a burning smell. I turned around and seen the guy from the accident. His red eye's bore into mine. He was on me in a flash, putting his hand around my neck and choking off my airway. He leaned in to my neck and took a deep breath. He made a face like he was smelling something gross._

_"Ahh, I see I'm too late to enjoy your blood. Very well, I shall enjoy torturing you instead. You have dissapointed me and you shall pay." He said._

_He threw me up against a tree and I yelled out, as I felt my ribs break. I stood up and started to shake. I was pissed. The anger was coursing through me, making my blood boil. He knocked me back down and grabbed my arm and twisted it and it snapped. I screamed again. He grabbed the other arm, when he jerked his head up and looked over his shoulder. _

_A huge grey wolf lunged at him. The vampire took off and the wolf looked like it was debating on whether to follow it or stay with me. As the wolf was looking at me, the vampire came back and jumped on the wolf and sunk his teeth into it's neck._

_"Nnnoooo!" I yelled._

_"Darlene"_

_"No, take me instead. Please." I pleaded._

_"Darlene!"_

_"Please, not again."_

"Darlene" I jerked awake shaking and sobbing. I looked at who was calling me. Emily was sitting on my bed and Sam was in my doorway. The look on his face, I didn't understand it. He looked sad and angry.

"Darlene, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. Just a dream." I looked at the clock. It said 5:30 in the morning. Time to get up.

"You know, it's ok to be scared. You had a traumatic experience, it's only been a month. You seen your father die. That has to be hard." She said.

I looked at her. She knew nothing. She had no idea.

"I seen people die before. I'm not scared." I told her. She nodded and left the room. Sam stood there for a while. He turned to leave when I remembered my dream. The wolf. It was the same one that I seen yesterday.

"Sam?" I said. He turned to me.

"Is there a problem with ... wolves around here?" I asked him. He looked shocked for a millisecond. If I wasn't a pro at watching faces I would have missed it.

"No, why do you ask?" He said.

"Oh, no reason. I seen one last night in the woods by the beach." I told him. He nodded and went downstairs.

I got my clothes and went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I got dressed and put on my makeup and went to my room to grab my bag. I heard voices raising downstairs so I grabbed my stuff and tip toes against the wall closer to hear.

"What were you thinking Paul? You know better." Sam yelled.

"I was just making sure she was safe. She shouldn't have been out there alone." Paul said.

"She seen you." Sam said. What? If he's talking about me then I didn't see Paul.

"Look Embry smelled a leech and I was worried. You know how it is ,Sam, she's my imprint. I can't help but worry." Paul said.

Oh no. no no no no. Dad said the last pack was his father. My grandfather. How many are there? Paul for sure. Maybe Sam? I need to find out the symptoms for the change. I know it's height growth and getting leaner. But I'm not supposed to change. I'm a girl. I only know what my symptoms are. I don't know about guys. What if they are different? I can't risk asking, in case they aren't what I think they are.

I composed myself and walked down the stairs. I put on my calm mask that is charactoristic of the Uleys. I learned it from my father and noticed that Sam has it too. It gives nothing away. Let's just say, I'm really good at Poker.

"Good morning, Darlene. Do you have everything you need for school?" Emily asked me as I sat down and she put a plate of pancakes in from of me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to register." I turned to Paul, "Hey do you know how many credit you need to be a junior?"

"Um, I think 23? Why?" He said.

"Shit. I was hoping it was different here." I said taking a bite of pancakes. They were really good. I forced myself to eat slowly so I didn't look like a pig.

"Why did you hope it was different here?" Sam asked me. I sighed and swallowed the last bite of my food.

"Because, I am 3 credits short. I'll be a sophomore. I'm supposed to be a junior. I had to repeat freshman year." I told them. I got up and put my plate in the sink and rinsed off the syrup so it wouldn't be stuck later, before putting it down. I turned around and faced them.

"Is there a reason you failed?" Sam asked.

"Yes, there is." I told him. I walked into the living room, grabbing my bag.

"Are you going to tell me?" Sam asked. I guess I was pushing his patience.

"No." I said and I walked out the door.

I got in my baby, and started her up. I heard a yell from the door and looked up to see Paul. He loped over to the passenger side and hopped in. I raised my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and looked away. I sighed and peeled out.

I laughted as he gripped the seat.

"Hey careful on the leather. This is my baby and if you hurt it, I'll hurt you." I told him. He grinned at me and laughed.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." He said.

"Oh, no?" I said as I reached in the back seat and pulled out my bat and handed it to him.

I laughed as his eye's about popped out of his head. He grabbed the bat and examined it.

"What happened to it? It's all beat up." He said running his finger's over the vise marks.

"What happened to it was the last guy that pissed me off." I told him. Hey I wasn't lying.

He was lookin at it and I noticed his nose wrinkle and then he leaned down and smelled my bat. Huh?

"Why are you smelling my bat? Is it some kind of fetish? Hey, just so you know, I don't do freaky stuff. Well, it all depends on how freaky. But I draw the line somewhere." I told him.

I could swear he blushed, but it was kinda hard to tell.

As soon as I pulled into a parking space he was out of the car.

"Hey, give me back my bat!" I yelled at him. I guess he didn't hear me cause he kept on walking. Idiot.

I went to the office and opened the door only to run into a girl who looked like she was a year younger than me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm new here." The girl said. She looked a little lost. I instantly felt bad for her. She was not going to fit in here. She had dark red hair and bright green eye's. She was so pale, that she could be mistaken for a vampire if she had red eye's. I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Hi, My name is Darlene Uley. Today's my first day here too. I'm stuck in 10th grade here, what grade are you in?" I asked her.

She smiled and shook my hand. "My name is Karla Mathews. I'm in 10th grade also."

"Great. Let me get my schedule and we'll see what classes we have together." I told her.

I got my schedual and we compared. I had my first 2 classes with her and lunch. the the last class of the day I had with her too.

We found out that our locker's were next to each other. I wonder where she is from, she has an accent.

"Hey, Karla? If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Ireland. My mum married Don Huit. He is Quileite and lives here. I can't tell you how glad I am to have made a friend. I know, I am sorta an outcast here." She told me. I smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm from New York. My dad died and I came here to live with my brother and his fiance. I can't wait till I'm 18 and get out of here. I hate it at my brother's he's all bossy and 'I'm Mr. Perfect Superior Man' I mean, I think he needs someone to put him in his place or something." I told her. I heard a voice come up from behind me.

"You know you do pretty good impressions for someone who never listens to anyone." Embry said. He spotted my schedual and grabbed it.

"Hey, that's mine." I yelled at him and tried to grab it back. He raised it above his head and scrunched up his face.

"I thought you said you were almost 17, shouldn't you be a junior?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I didn't do so good in 9th grade so they held me back. Now give it back, before I make you." I told him. He handed it back, and spotted Karla. He grinned.

"Why, hello. My name is Embry Call, and who might you be?" He said trying to be flirtatious.

I snorted. She grinned.

"Karla. Pleased to meat you Embry Call. I hope I will have the pleasure to meat you again soon." She said.

I snorted again.

"Ok, Mr. Gigalo, off to class now. Come on Karla." I grabbed her hand and went to drag her into the room.

"Hey Darlene, do you feel ok, you feel a little warm." She asked me.

"Yes I'm fine. Now let's go." I told her. I wanted to get away before Embry caught us but no such luck. He clamped his hand on my forehead and narrowed his eye's at me.

"If you were sick, why didn't you stay home. You feel mighty warm." He told me.

I glared at him and before he could say anything I put my hand on his forehead and raised on my tiptoes. I pressed myself up against him and whispered in his ear, "You know Embry, you feel mighty hot yourself, are you sure you don't want to rethink that? I might be able to help you." I told him. He gulped and stuttered, "Uh.. uh.. I gotta run." and he took off.

Karla bust out laughing.

"That... was.. the ... best .. thing .. ever." She said. I chuckled and pushed her in the class room.

The teacher made us introduce ourselves. We sat down and I started thinking about the conversation I overheard this morning. What does imprinting mean? I heard it somewhere in the legends but I can't remember where.

I spent the first and second period thinking about it. At the end of the second period, Karla asked me to sit with her during lunch. I told her yes. I walked into my third period class and sat in the back. I was going over my list of things for vampires and werewolves, when I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up and seen a huge boy. He smiled at me.

"Hi, Seth Clearwater. You must be Darlene Uley." he said. He seemed nice and someone I could hang with. He had a bubbly personality and reminded me of Karla.

"Yeah, But you can call me Leny." I told him. He nodded and looked ahead as the teacher walked in.

I started looking around the class and noticed a girl in the other back corner. She had her bag on her lap and had her arms around it like it was her protector. She had her hair in her face and was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck. It was cold, but not that cold. I nudged Seth.

"Hey, who's that girl." I asked and pointed. He looked.

"Elizabeth Horner. She doesn't talk much and keeps to herself." He told me.

I studied her. I guess she caught me staring, cause she looked at me. I had to hold in a gasp. The look in her eye's. I knew that look. I seen so many of my friends with that same look. Desperation, loneliness, hopelessness. I instantly felt for this girl. She needed help. I gave her a small smile. She turned her head quickly away. I sighed. It was going to take time.

The bell rang and the class got up.

"Hey your sitting with us during lunch right?" Seth asked me.

"Only if my friend can sit there too. I promised her that I would sit with her. She's new too." I told him.

"Of course, the more the merrier." He said and took off for lunch.

I met Karla at our lockers and we walked to lunch with eachother. We got our lunch and I looked around. I seen Seth and Jared and a girl sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. We walked over to them and I sat next to Seth and Karla sat next to me. About 5 min later, 8 more kids sat with us.

"Hey Darlene, hey Karla." I heard Embry say. I glared at him.

"Hey aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" I think it was Quil that asked.

"Yeah, whatever. But I still don't know all of you. But this is Karla. Karla this is everyone." I said.

"Well, I'm Kim. These are the idiots. This is Jared, That's Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Seth." She said.

All the guys went around and said hi, except Seth. I looked at him and he was staring at Karla, looking like Christmas just came two days in a row. I elbowed him.

"Ow. Seth snap out of it." I told him.

The rest of the guys snickered. Seth shook his head and muttered a hi. Seth got up and sat on the other side of Karla and struck up a conversation. I just laughed and looked out the window.

I noticed that Elizabeth girl sitting by a tree outside picking at her lunch.

"Excuse me guys, but I'll be right back." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked. I really didn't like his tone.

"None of your business. You are not my keeper." I told him.

As I was walking away, I swear I heard someone mutter, 'Actually, he is.' but I shook it off.

**A/N: It will be a couple day's before I update again. I'm working on a couple different stories at the same time, and I want to get a little bit ahead, so I can slack off so to say. I hope you enjoy. As always, if you have any questions or ideas please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked over to Elizabeth and sat next to her.

"Hi, my name is Darlene, but you can call me Leny. I'm from New York. I'm new here. What's your name?" I asked her.

She ignored me.

"Well, I'll tell you about myself. I am 16 almost 17. I just moved in with my brother. I don't like him and he don't like me. I used to live with my dad. He was an alcoholic." I told her. I noticed when I mentioned my dad, she shivered. Damn. I was hoping it wasn't something to do with that.

"My dad was killed in a car accident a month ago. Yesterday was the first time I met my brother. We don't get along very well. I'm what you would call a bad girl. I have a problem with authority. I do have a bad temper, but only at people I don't like. I want to be friends with you Elizabeth. You don't have to say anything, just know that I am here for you if you ever need anything, or someone to talk to. What ever your going through you don't have to go through alone." With that I stood up and walked back in the school. I didn't want to crowd her and push her away.

I was almost to the door, when it flew open. Jacob came rushing out and walked to the woods. I looked and he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, before disappearing in the woods. Why would anyone take off their shoes to go in the woods. I took a couple steps to follow him when someone grabbed my arm. I looked and it was Paul.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I was going to follow Jacob to see what was wrong. So if you will let me go, I can go do that." I told him. Then the bell rang for next period.

"Come on, you have to get to class." Paul said. I tried to struggle against him, but he was too strong. He drug me into the school, and only let me go after he was blocking the door. I glared at him and went to my next class.

I sat in the back corner, and watched as the class filled up. I watched as Elizabeth sat in the other corner, so I moved over to sit next to her. When she lifted up her head, I gave her a little smile and turned back to the front. I spent the rest of class doodling in my note pad. When the bell rang I told Elizabeth bye and went to gym.

The teacher told me I could sit out since it was my first day. I looked around and seen Karla sitting up at the top of the bleachers, so I went and sat next to her. I looked around and seen the rest of the people from our lunch table in a little group. I watched Seth turn around and wave at Karla.

"So Karla, Seth huh?" I asked her. She blushed.

"He's nice. We seem to have so much in common. What about you? Have you met anyone yet?" She asked me.

I thought about it. I felt a connection to Paul, but he got on my nerves. He had an attitude that seemed to clash with mine.

"I don't know. I really don't get along with other people. Your the exception. Half the guys down there hang with my brother, so I have a feeling that I won't like them." I told her.

"Well Seth asked me to a bonfire on Saturday. Will you be there? Please, I need someone that I feel comfortable with." She begged me.

"Fine, but I won't like it." I said to her.

She smiled at me and returned her gaze to Seth. I shook my head. I pulled out my phone and texted my friend Harry.

_Hey, how's life. Mine sucks.-Darlene_

_Sucks, Tom got busted.-Harry_

_oh, man. what about Sarah and Ron?-Darlene_

_They got out before the po-po's came.-Harry_

_That's good. I'm going to have to find a supplier here.-Darlene_

_Well good luck.-Harry_

_Yeah I might have to go into a city.-Darlene_

_Well, gotta meet Kody ttyl-Harry_

_Tell her I said hi.-Darlene._

I miss them. Maybe I'll run to Port Angeles tomorrow night. I could always pay off someone to grab me a bottle of Vodka or something. I stood up and walked to the Coach.

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked him. He nodded and I left.

I walked in the bathroom and seen Elizabeth sitting on the floor with her back leaning up against the wall. I walked over and sat next to her. I pulled out my Camels and lit one up. I handed her the pack and she took one.

"Thanks." I heard her say in a whisper. I nodded.

We just sat there for the rest of the period in silence. It was comforting When the bell rang, I raced to my car. I was hoping for an escape, but no such luck. Paul, Quil, and Embry were leaning against my car.

"If you scratched her, I will kill you." I told them. I got in and put the top down.

"You know this is a nice car. Very rare. How'd you afford it?" Quil asked me. I laughed.

"You think she looked like this when I got it? Yeah, right. I put alot of time into her. It took me a year to fix her up." I told him.

"You, fixed it up?" Quil asked me.

"What? Just because I'm a girl, I can't fix cars? This baby is decked out. Nothing on her is stock. When I found her, she was just a shell. My friend Harry and I fixed her. He owns a garage that he fixes cars in." I told them. I didn't tell them that he steals cars, takes them apart and sells the pieces. Or that most of the pieces on this car are stolen.

They were shell shocked, and didn't' say a word till we got back to my brother's house.

We got out and I walked in and dumped my bag on the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I plopped down on the couch in between Quil and Seth, and grabbed the remote. I switched it to MTV.

"Hey we were watching that?" Seth said. I rolled my eye's and turned back to the TV.

Quil made a grab for the remote, and I ducked and jumped over the coffee table. I was on my way running into the kitchen, when I ran into a wall. A very hard, hot, wall. I looked up and seen Sam.

He grabbed the remote out of my hand and tossed it to Quil. I glared at him.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but take it out on someone else." I told him.

"You, are my problem. I had enough problems till you decided to come here." He told me.

I saw red. How dare he? How dare he think this is what I wanted. I felt the rage take over.

"Oh, you think I wanted to come here? You think I wanted to watch my father die? To see some freak of nature kill my own father?" I yelled. I could feel my arms shaking.

"He died in a car accident, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam said. He then looked at my quivering form and his eye's widened.

"Darlene, calm down." He said in a soothing tone.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You think your so all high and mighty. That the whole world must bow down to you, well guess what? I'm not one of your little cronies. I'm not going to follow you around like a little puppy. I'm not like you, I had to learn the hard way, that life sucks. Shit happens, and there is nothing you can do about. I have watched the people I love, die. I've learned that if I want to live, I better learn how to fight. And guess what? I am still alive. You think you had such a hard life, because you didn't have a father, well guess what? Mine sucked just as much as yours if not more and I had him. Now I have to deal with what he left me, so go fuck yourself." I said.

I ran out the door and jumped in my car. I could here him yelling for me to come back as I peeled out of his driveway. I had no clue where I was going, but I knew I needed to calm down. I have never been this mad in my whole life. I reached under my seat and pulled out a joint. I used my car lighter to light it.

By the time I pulled up to the beach parking lot, I was more than calm, I was giddy. I got out of my car and started walking along the beach. I was looking for that tree bench that I seen yesterday.

Just when I thought I had gone too far, I seen a figure on my bench. As I walked closer, I recognized Elizabeth. I sat next to her.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. She nodded and looked the other way. A faint metallic smell filled my nose, thanks to my senses that were starting to be heightened. I dropped down on the sand and kneeled in front of her. I forced her to look at me. I gasp, when I seen the right side of her face covered in blood.

"Oh, my god, Beth. Come here." I said. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head on my shoulder and sobbed. I sat there and rubbed her back for about an hour. I then stood up and pulled her to the ocean. I remember hearing somewhere that salt water was good for cut, I mean it disinfects them or something. I ripped the sleeves off of my shirt and dunked it in the water, I then started cleaning her up. I had tears, running down my cheeks looking at all her bruises and cuts. I was silently cursing the bastard who was doing this to her.

I pulled out my cell phone and seen that it was 5:00pm.

"Beth, do you need somewhere to stay? You can stay in my room tonight, no questions asked. You don't even have to come down for dinner." I asked her.

She nodded and I guided her to my car. I drove home slowly for once and pulled up to the house. I looked at her blood soaked close and hoped to god that they didn't ask to many questions.

I opened the door and tried to shield her behind me. It really didn't do much good.

"Where the hell were you! You can't just come and go as you please. This isn't a Bed and Breakfast." Sam yelled.

I could feel Elizabeth cringing behind me and she let out a whimper.

I growled at Sam, "Give me one min and then we can finish this. God, can't you see your scaring her. Stop thinking about yourself and think about other's for once."

I pulled her up to my room and she sat on my bed. I grabbed her some of my clothes and gave them to her.

"Here you can where these, I'm going to go talk to my hott head brother and get you something to eat. Please don't' be scared if you hear yelling, you won't be hurt." I told her and I walked back down stairs prepared to battle.

I walked straight into the kitchen to get something to eat, since I missed dinner and I felt like I hadn't eaten in a year. That and I had to feed Elizabeth too. I heard a noise behind me and chose to ignore it.

"Darlene, did you hurt that girl?" I heard Emily ask. I gritted my teeth. I didn't' want to lose my temper on her, she was so nice and loving. It wasn't her fault that she was marrying my asshole brother.

"No, I found her that way on the beach. I told her that she could stay here tonight, no question's asked. So could you please leave it at that, I had a hard enough time getting her to trust me." I said.

I grabbed a bowl of spaghetti out of the fridge and put it on two plates. I then heated those plates up. I took one of the plates up to Elizabeth. I set it on the floor by the bed she was laying on, and went back downstairs to eat and to face certain doom.

As I sat there with my brother and his buddies peaking in on me every once in a while, I thought about my life here. I understood why my brother hated me, I mean I came in and upset his life that he had worked so hard for, but how did he think I felt. My father told me stories about these people my whole life and told me how worthless they all were. Now I get here, and find out differently. I mean besides my brother and Paul, everyone else has been so nice. Why does Sam have to be such an ass? I mean he has every thing he could ever want. He has a beautiful fiancé, and lots of friends. He has a house and a job. Look what I have. Nothing. I'm the one who should be freaking out. I watched my father get killed by a mythological creature, and found out that I am turning into another mythological creature. Then I come here and find out that my only family hates me.

In the middle of the rant in my head Jacob came barging into the house in only a pair of tore up pants, saying something about patrols, and scents. I then seen all but two boys run out the door. I got up and went into the living room where I only seen Collin, Brady, and Emily.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, some kids got into trouble and they are going to help." She said. I could tell she was lying. I sat on the couch in between the two boys. One of them, I think Brady leaned closer to me and sniffed. I leaned away and glared at him.

"Why do you smell like weed and cigarette smoke?" He asked me.

Emily shot me a look and Collin smelled me too. I jumped up.

"What is it with you people smelling me?" I screeched

"He's right Em, she does smell that way. There's something else too, but it's very faint." Collin said.

"Boys, will you go sit on the porch? I want to talk to Darlene, alone." She said.

The boys went outside to wait for the rest of them. Emily then ushered me into the kitchen and sat across from me.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" She said.

She was so nice, I didn't feel right lying straight to her face. I chose to look at the table instead.

"No." I said.

"Come on Darlene. There must be a reason you are smoking marijuana You know it's illegal. Sam is a respected member of this reservation. He is the youngest Elder here. Do you know what it would do to him, if his little sister got caught with it. In his own house yet." She said.

My head shot up and I looked her straight in the eye's.

"I could care less what happens to him. Since when does he care about me? He hates me. I mean this is only my second day here, and he had picked a fight with me how many times." I told her.

"Darlene, you have to understand. This is a shock for him. He has spent his life, thinking he was abandoned by his own father, and then finds out he has a little sister that has lived with his father. Even though he won't admit it, I see it in his eye's. He's jealous. You got to spend the time, that he always wanted with his father." She said.

"Jealous? He's jealous? Of what? From the age of 5, I was left alone, to take care of myself, to defend myself. Yeah, he taught me things. He taught me how to fight, how to survive on the streets. He taught me things, that even at the age of five, I shouldn't believe. He told me how this world really was. Then, I would sit with him and he showed me how to bluff, and cheat at cards to make money. He showed me how to tease a man to get what I wanted. What kind of father does that? You have no idea what it's like to watch your only friends get shot down in the street for breathing on the wrong person, right in front of you. To see, them get drug off by the cops, for selling drugs to survive. To take care of your friends, after they pulled the wrong trick and get the shit beat out of them. My one friend, died in my arms at the age of 13, because she gave a guy a blow job wrong. He beat her to death. Then I watched my father die. But it's all OK, because Sam's jealous. That makes it all better." I said.

I stood up and seen that the boys had come in sometime in the middle of my speech. For the first time, since my mother died, I cried I ran up to my room and collapsed on the floor. Why me? What did I do that was so wrong, that I had to get caught up in all this. Didn't enough happen to me, don't I deserve some kind of happiness?

I fell asleep that night, for the first time, praying to any God listening, that some how, to make my life less like Hell. To somehow, make me lovable


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up and looked on my bed. It was empty. I glanced around my room and noticed my window was open. I just hope she is OK. I got up and put on a pair of jeans. I noticed that they were about an inch too short. Shit. I searched till I found a pair of Army pants from one of my dad's old buddies. At least they fit. I pulled on a short sleeve plain black t-shirt, and pulled my waist length hair up in a pony tail. Thank God for Fridays.

I examined my puffy face in the mirror, before sighing and heading downstairs for breakfast. I noticed that no one said anything to me, or even looked at me as I sat down to eat my cereal.

I put my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs to grab my bag. I was ready to leave my room when I heard yelling. Then I heard growling, howling, and yelping. I was almost to my bedroom door when a figure stepped in the way. I glared up at it.

"Get out of my way." I told Jacob.

"No you have to stay here." He said. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, and why is that, oh wise one" I asked him.

"Um.. there are wild animals fighting in the front yard." He told me.

"Ooo, scary animals. Come on, you can't be serious. It's broad daylight out. No animal in it's right mind would come out in public like that." I said to him.

"Yeah, but these animals aren't in their right mind." He said. I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on.

After a couple minutes of silence. He let me pass. I walked into the kitchen to see Paul and Sam glaring at each other and Emily cleaning a bunch of cuts on them.

"What the hell happened?" I screeched I hated blood. It made me sick. I plopped down in a chair and put my head between my legs. I started breathing through my mouth. I felt a hot hand on my back and I flinched. I glared up at Paul.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I told him. He narrowed his eye's and started shaking. Jacob and Embry dragged him outside, and a minute later I heard a howl that sounded very close.

I couldn't help the shiver that went down my back. Something was going on here, and no one was telling me. I hated secrets. It made me feel like every one was plotting against me. I stood up and looked Sam dead in the eye's.

"What the hell is going on here? I live here, too. As much as you and I don't' like it. I deserve to know." I yelled at him.

"Darlene, calm down. You will find out soon enough." He said. He was wearing our family's calm mask.

"Whatever." I muttered and left to go to school. The whole way there, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I even pulled over and looked around. It was too eerie. I also had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something big was coming, and I couldn't stop it.

I walked into my first class and sat next to a bouncing Karla.

"I talked on the phone to Seth last night. He is so nice, and cute, and sweet, and caring." I cut her off.

"Karla, you are entirely too cheerful for me today, could you please tone it down?" I asked her.

"What's wrong, Leny?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Nothing, my brother and I keep on fighting. And there is something weird going on here. They are keeping secrets." I told her.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, really, what can they be keeping from you. Like they have dead bodies or something buried under their house? It has to be something stupid." She said. She then turned her attention to the teacher.

I wished it was that easy. But there is just something weird going on. Could they be werewolves too? I mean it makes sense. The howling, and growling. The talk about patrols and scents. The fact that they are all huge. The other question is, should I tell them I know, and that one day soon I will be joining them. Would they even welcome me? I mean it's not like I get along with them. Sam hates me. Paul glares at me all the time. The only nice one is Seth, Collin, and Brady. Embry and Quil are OK, but they hang out with Paul to much. Are there even any more girls in their little group? What am I saying, I can't tell them. They'll lynch me or something. I'll be the weakest link.

The bell rang and the next two classes went by pretty much the same. Instead of sitting with them at the lunch table, I went outside and sat next to Elizabeth. I dropped my head in my hands and groaned. What am I going to do? I'll have to leave as soon as I change. Hopefully they don't find out before hand. I turned to look at Elizabeth.

"There is a bonfire down on First Beach tomorrow night. Your welcome to come if you want." I told her. The bell rang for the next class so I got up and went inside.

Instead of going to gym last period, I went to the girls bathroom. Just as I though Elizabeth was in there. I put out my hand to her. She looked at me.

"Come on, there's no use just sitting in here. I know you don't want to go home, just yet, and frankly, neither do I. So we are going to Port Angeles." I told her.

She nodded and grabbed my hand and I helped her up. I got in the driver's side of my car and she got in the passenger's side. I reached over and turned on the radio. I looked up and seen Karla running across the parking lot. I pressed the button to put down my roof, and she jumped over the door into the back seat. I threw her a smile, and turned to wave at the boys that were all glowering at the door of the school. I then peeled out of the parking lot, blasting music.

I looked at Karla in my mirror.

"Karla, this is Elizabeth or Beth. She don't talk, but she's cool." I said grinning at Beth. To my surprise she gave me a timid smile. I laughed and switched songs, turning up the music and belting out the lyrics. Karla joined in with me.

Reason By Casada

There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.  
Something in the air, I don't know why.  
You were hardly there when i was on my own.  
There's something about you that makes me cry.  
You were hardly there when I was on my own.  
There's something about you that makes me cry.

Can I believe  
That your heart still beats for me?  
Let me receive  
A sign that you're my destiny.  
I wanna know.

Give me a reason  
For me to believe in,  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
That I need a reason,  
For I'm still breathing.  
Is it time to say goodbye?  
'Cause deep in my heart I know  
There's a reason  
Why I am not leaving,  
Why I'm not alone.  
So give me a reason  
For me to believe in,  
Give me a reason.

There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist.  
Something in the air, I don't know why.  
Can I believe  
That your heart still beats for me?  
Let me receive  
A sign that you're my destiny.  
I wanna know.

Give me a reason  
For me to believe in,  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
That I need a reason  
For I'm still breathing.  
Is it time to say goodbye?  
'Cause deep in my heart I know  
There's a reason  
Why I am not leaving,  
Why I'm not alone.  
So give me a reason  
For me to believe it,  
Give me a reason.

The next song came on and I started laughing because of the last set of lyrics. They looked at me like I was crazy but sang along with me.

Breaking Dishes by Rihanna

I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am

He been gone since three thirty  
And coming home lately at three thirty  
I'm super cool I've been a fool  
But now I'm hot and baby you gone get it  
Now I ain't tripping ah! I ain't twisting ah!  
I ain't demented ah! well just a lil bit  
I'm kicking asses I'm taking names  
I'm on flame don't come home babe

I'm breaking dishes  
All Night (Oh-oh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man

A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an

I'm still waiting, come through the door  
I am killing time, you know bleaching your clothes  
I am roasting marshmallows on the fire  
And what I am burning is your attire  
I am getting restless  
I am getting tested  
I can't believe he is always out all night and never checks in  
Is he cheating? Man I don't know  
I am looking around for something else to throw

I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man

A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
Ohhhhh

I don't know who you think I am (I am...)  
But I really don't give a damn right now  
If you don't come I am going to huff and puff and  
I'ma blow this blow this uh,  
I'ma blow this blow this uh,  
I'ma blow this house house down!  
Dishes breaking dishes breaking

I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man

A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an

Breaking Breaking Breaking...  
Dishes Dishes Dishes...

I pulled into the mall parking lot and we piled out of my car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After we spent a couple hundred of dollars on clothes, courtesy of my dad. We were on our way back home. As we were driving down the road that leads to La Push, I swear I seen a flash of silver fur in the woods. I also seen a flash of sandy color on the other side. Weird.

"Thank you. Leny. I had a good time." I heard a small voice say. I whipped my head to look at Beth.

"Darlene!" Karla shouted.

I looked back at the road in time to swerve and miss a sign. Damn girls startled me. This being only the second time I heard her speak. I sighed and got directions to Karla's house and dropped her off.

"Where do you want me to drop you off at, Beth" I asked her.

"Right here, I live just around the bend." She said. I nodded and stopped the car.

I pulled up to my brother's house and walked in. I ignored everyone and went up to my room. I really wasn't in the mood for their crap. I passed the time playing music and catching up with friends on my cell phone. I heard a knock outside of my door around 10 at night. I peaked out and noticed a tray of food on the floor. My stomach growled. I grabbed it up and sat on my bed and ate it all in like 2 min. The strange thing was I was still hungry. Oh, well. I put the tray back outside my door and went and layed down for bed.

About an hour later I snuck down and grabbed a box of oreo's from the cabinet. I sat down at the table and read through the paper, while I demolished my oreo's. As I was finished up with them, I heard a squeak behind me. I jumped and twirled around.

"Hungry?" Sam asked.

I just nodded, and tossed the box in the garbage and ran to my room to go to bed, again.

The next morning, I heard laughing and shouting downstairs. I admit I was curious, but I didn't want to get into it with anyone. Of course my stomach didn't think so.

I got up and went into the kitchen. I noticed that there were like 6 boys in the living room yelling at the TV. I shook my head and let a small smile grace my lips. I grabbed a box of cereal, a carton of milk and a bowl and sat at the table.

After two bowls, I was still hungry, but satisfied. I put everything away and decided to grace everyone with my presence. I walked into the living room and they fell silent and looked at me, like they were waiting for something.

"What?" I grumbled and plopped down on an empty arm chair. They were watching Monster Garage. Why the hell would they yell at that?

"So, Leny, you coming to the bonfire tonight? Their telling our legends and stuff." Seth said.

"Leny? You call her Leny?" Embry said.

I glared at him.

"I already know the legends." I told Seth.

They all turned to me.

"You know the legends? ALL of them?" Seth asked me.

I looked directly in his eye's. "Yes. ALL of them. Probably more of them than you know."

"Reeeaallyy. Like which one's?" Paul asked. I turned to him. It was the first time I noticed him sitting in the corner of the room. I glanced at his features, the way his hair fell in his eyes. The way his eye's smoldered when they looked at me, and only me. The way his muscles rippled since he had his arms crossed. I heard a cough. I blushed and dropped my gaze.

"Um, well," I started.

"Any day now, _Leny._" Paul said with a smug smile.

My temper flared.

"I know about our ancestors, about the cold ones, about the third wife. I know about the spirit warriors. About how we protect our people and the Makah Tribe. I know how they turned into wolves, to fight the cold ones. I know our people made a treaty with a certain family of cold ones. I know _everything._" I said.

Their jaws were hanging. I was kinda proud to put them in their place.

"You know about the treaty?" Jacob asked. Actually he looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, my dad, for some reason made it his personal goal in life to make sure I knew them all, word for word by heart. He said no matter what, even though he didn't believe in the ways here, that they were my legends too, and I should know them. He made me study them like homework. He would have me sit there and basically decipher them. I have a notebook of them, with all my notes on the subject." I said.

Everyone was leaning forward to listen to me. It was kinda nice, like I belonged. Like they cared.

"What did you find out? What was there to decipher? I mean it seems pretty straight forward to us." Jacob said.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, as you know, Taha Aki, ran off in his wolf form. So, if I'm not mistaken, that means that unless he was killed, and he stayed in his wolf form like he said he was going to do, if the legends were real, then he would still be alive today. It also means, that all the decedents that have the wolf gene, would have the ability to go into the spirit world, not to just turn into wolves. It also means, that the wolves were not made to fight cold ones. Yes, they have the ability, but it was a fluke that Taha Aki, was able to merge his spirit with one of the wolves. He was the first wolf, and there were no cold one's around. So all the talk about mortal enemies, is a crock. Also Taha Wi and the other two were never found, so there is no proof that they are dead. So, like I said, our ancestors were not made to fight the cold one's. It is purely coincidence that they were able to fight them. Yes, after the fact, the cold one's made the gene pop out, but that is because Taha Aki's spirit exists a little in all his offspring. His hatred for the cold ones, make the gene come out to revenge the death of his imprint whenever a cold one is near."

They were all silent. I looked at the clock and seen that it was 2:00 pm. I jumped up and got in the shower. After the shower, I got out and got dressed and went back down to the living room. They were all still there, and just as silent. Except now, Sam, and Emily joined them.

"Why are you guys still sitting here? The things I said, weren't that shocking. Surely you guys have thought the same thing." I asked. I took my previous seat.

"No, we've been taught to take the legends at face value. No one has ever sat down and tried to figure out what they mean." Sam said.

I nodded. I did know what they meant. My father's reason's for me deciphering them, were a mystery to me. He never gave me a reason why. I just did what he said. Now, I wonder it there was some mystery that he took to the grave with him.

"Well, guys, lets go bring the food down to the beach, and get everything ready." Emily said, jumping up.

We all scrambled around, grabbing food and loading it into everyone's trucks. I was amazed at how much the boys were able to carry. Was that a werewolf ability? I think so. Will I be that strong?

After about 2 hours, the food was set up and so was the fire. Karla, showed up and was snuggling up to Seth. I smiled at them. No matter how much of a bitch I was, I still wanted to be loved, and wanted. But it is for the best. I mean, I will be leaving soon anyway. I don't want to be a heart breaker too.

I noticed everyone eating so I got something to eat too. It wasn't as much as the boys, but it was much more than I usually eat. I couldn't help but notice the way Sam was looking at me. Like he was waiting for me to sprout horns or something.

After we ate, everyone sat down and got ready for Billy Black to tell stories. I noticed that someone sat next to me. I glanced over and seen it was Paul. He was staring at me with the same look that Sam gives Emily, and Seth gives Karla and Jared gives Kim. I shook my head free of thought and listened to the stories. I had only ever heard my dad tell them.

Somewhere in the middle of the Taha Aki turning into a wolf, I started to fall asleep. I remember warm arms, around me, laying me down. I felt someone stroking my hair. I sighed. I felt content, loved, warm, and most of all safe. I had never felt safe, for as long as I remember I have always been on edge. It was nice.

As I layed, with my head on this persons lap. I breathed in his scent. It was woodsy, like pine, fresh mowed grass, and fresh rain. I could get used to this. But no, I couldn't let myself. But for now, I could enjoy it. I snuggled in deeper to the person, I now recognized the scent as Paul. His arms tightened around me. I was content enough to let myself fall asleep. Certain, that he would protect me with his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains talk of rape and violence. Just letting you know.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I vaguely remember feeling like I was floating. Then being layed down on what felt like feathers. I felt someone place a hot kiss on my forehead. Then what only seemed like minutes later, I heard loud banging and someone screaming my name.

I jumped up and glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. What the hell? I ran downstairs and found that the noise was coming from the front door.

Embry, Quil, and Paul were sleeping on the floor, but they jumped up at the noise, baring their teeth and growling. Paul looked like he was having a seizure. Sam came running down stairs right behind me.

I threw open the door and Elizabeth fell into my arms. I guided her over to the couch and set her down. I kneeled in front of her. Oh, God. Her clothes were soaked in blood. There was blood pooled between her legs. Her hair, if it wasn't black, would be red. It was running down her face.

"Someone get me water, and a antiseptic with some clothes. I also need someone to get some fresh clothes out of my room. I need a Dr. that we can trust, that won't say a word to anyone." I was shouting out orders.

No one moved. Embry was shaking so violently, with his eye's locked on Beth.

"Come on people move now!" I shouted.

They all started to move at once. Quil pushed Embry outside. Paul and Sam ran into the kitchen and Emily came downstairs with fresh clothes, since she heard me yelling from upstairs.

"Beth, what happened?" I asked her.

"I was going to sneak down to the bon fire, but he caught me. He thought I was running away. I passed out and when I came too, he wasn't' home, so I came here. You said, if I ever needed anything to come here." She said sobbing.

"Ssh, it's OK, you did the right thing. Don't worry." I told her.

"Now, Beth. I need to undress you. Do you want to go to my room, or stay here?" I asked her slowly, like I was talking to a child.

"Your room." She whispered.

I nodded and tried to pick her up. Now she wasn't heavy, but come on. I'm a girl, not yet a werewolf, so she wasn't exactly light either. Embry ran up behind me and acted like he was going to take her from me. I turned on him.

"Not now, Embry. You have no idea what she has been through. The only ones aloud in my room now are Emily and the Dr. No men aloud." I growled and carried her up to my room. I layed her on my bed and slowly undressed her. Emily was there with a light cloth robe and the supplies I asked for.

I sucked in my breath when I saw the damage. Her whole upper body was a variety of colors. Her arms looked like they were used as an ash tray. I put on my calm mask and took the wash cloth and started to slowly and lightly wash off all the blood.

"Beth, can you tell me what happened? I have an idea, but I need you to confirm it." I asked her.

She looked to the wall and started in a quiet voice, "My father." was all she said. I nodded my head and started to go downstairs to answer the door for the Dr. I heard a squeak from behind me.

"What is it, Beth?" I asked her.

"Please, not the reservation Dr. my father works there." She whispered.

"OK, Beth don't worry. I'll figure it out." I told her and went to the living room to see a middle age man. Clearly from the Reservation. I walked over to him and looked him over, noting the bruising on his knuckles. My temper flared, but I kept on my mask. The only way to tell what I was feeling was the slight quivering of my hands.

"I'm sorry, Dr. but we will no longer be needing your services. We have every thing under control." I said calmly.

He looked at me.

"I'm Dr. Horner. I received a call. Are you telling me there is no emergency?" He said.

I gritted my teeth, "No, there is no emergency."

He nodded and glanced towards the hallway stairs. He then turned and left.

"What was that about? You said to call a Dr, well there just went your Dr." Sam was all but yelling.

"That, was her father. Get another Dr. Preferably from Forks." I said and went back upstairs.

Beth was sobbing on the bed. I pulled the blanket over her and crawled up behind her and pulled her on my lap.

"Ssshhh, it's alright. Your safe. No one will get by my brother and the boys. You don't have to worry. I'll take care of it." I told her.

About an hour and a half later, Sam walked in with a very tall, beautiful man. He had honey blond hair, and topaz eye's. He was very good looking, he was so graceful. But that wasn't what set me on edge. The smell that came with him. It was like someone poured bleach up my nose. That and the inhuman resemblance to the man that killed my father. I stiffened and heard a growl. My brother's head whipped around to look at me with wide eye's. It was then that I noticed the growl came from me, and that I was shaking.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what my father said. Rage, and anger. I had to calm down. But it was almost impossible with the smell. I looked down at Beth, who looked so scared. I quickly weighed the pro's and con's. Either let my brother know, or try to play it off.

I decided to try to keep my cool, only taking small breaths as needed. But I kept my eye's on the so called Dr. the whole time.

"My name is Dr. Cullen. Sam called me and said that they had a little emergency, here that needed a Dr. with no ties to the community." Dr. Cullen said.

I nodded and tightened my grip on Beth. The Dr. walked slowly closer and kneeled down. Instead of looking at Beth, he addressed me.

"I'm here to help. I'm not going to hurt her. I'm a good _Dr._ I promise, I will do nothing to endanger her." He said. He emphasized Dr. which led me to believe that he knew what I was, and he knew that I knew what he was.

I nodded and loosened my grip and slid out from from behind her.

"Beth, I'm going right over here by the window. You'll be fine. If you need anything I'll be right here." I said to her. She nodded and turned her head to look at the wall again.

I sighed and opened my window a little for some fresh air. I kept my eye's on the Dr. the whole time. He was running his finger's over her ribs and all her bones checking for breaks. I felt Sam walk over to me and he put his arm hesitantly around my shoulder.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

I don't know if it was the concern in his voice, or the sincerity, but it almost made me want to crumble into him. I felt a tear escape. I quickly wiped it away. I wanted to be strong for Beth. She reminded me of what I grew up looking at. I nodded my head and leaned into him. He seemed to know that I needed his support and he dropped his arm around my waist to help support me, so I wouldn't collapse.

The Dr. got up and looked at me and Sam.

"Can I talk to you outside? I mean outside, outside." He asked me. I didn't even bother to look at Sam. I nodded my head and followed him. We walked till we were on the other side of the road from the house. He turned to me.

"You know what I am." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded my head.

"How?" He asked.

"I've seen your kind before. That and my father told me my people's legends. I remember the one about the Cullen's." I said.

"Do you know how the girl got injured?" He asked me.

"Yes. Her father is a Dr. on the reservation. Which is why, I asked Sam to call someone else. Her father did it. My guess is it's been going on for a while." I told him.

"I've never seen you before, may I ask your relation here?" He asked me. I looked at him, and could find nothing but curiosity.

"You may, and Sam is my half-brother. Now my questions. Does Sam know what you are?" I asked him. It seemed like the easiest way to prove if my speculation about my brother being a werewolf was correct.

"That is not my story to tell. If you need that answered, then Sam should be the one to do it. Now, how close are you" He asked. I knew he wasn't asking about my relationship with Sam.

"I have to start from the beginning. Can we walk in the woods a bit, I don't want anyone over hearing." I said. He nodded and followed me a little way's into the woods.

"I'll make this fast, I know that if the boys know what you are, then it will only be a matter of minutes before they come looking for me." he nodded to show that he knew it too.

"A little over a month ago, my father started to really pound the legends in my head, I guess he noticed my changes before I did. Well, shortly after I was driving him home from a poker game because he was drunk. Out of no where a man appeared in the middle of the road. I slammed on my brakes and hit a tree. The passenger door was then ripped off and the man drug my father out of the car. Well, you know what he did. He then came back for me. My father taught me lots of things, but I had to grow up on the street, so I quickly learned self defense. I grabbed my bat out of my car and he came back and lunged at me. I dodged it and caught him on the back of his head with the bat. The bat bent almost in half. He went to lunge at me again, when the police pulled up. He grabbed my arm and leaned soo close. I seen his eyes. That's when I knew. All the legends my father had told me were true." I told him.

"Darlene!" I heard someone yell.

"Over here." I called back. I looked back at the Dr.

"So, what can you tell me about Beth's health." He seemed to sense the end of the previous discussion. We walked out to the woods to the road. Paul was standing beside Sam shaking violently with Sam's hand on his shoulder. When he seen me, he was visibly relieved and ran over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I let him. I don't know why. Half of my brain was yelling at me to push him away, but the other half was telling me to hold him close and never let go. I settled for just standing there.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" He rambled.

"Yes, Paul, I'm fine. Chill." I told him. The Dr. chuckled. I glared at him.

"Well, as I was saying, she doesn't have any broken bones, and no internal bleeding. She has sever burns to her arms that will most likely scar, and need to be cleaned daily. My guess is because her father is a Dr. he knew how to not to kill her or severely hurt her. Just enough to get his point across. She has also been raped tonight. I don't know with out doing a full check up, but my guess is this isn't the first time." He said.

I ground my teeth together, and clenched my fists. I ripped myself out of Paul's grip and took off down the road. I heard my name being called behind me, and footsteps, but I didn't stop. I ran to where I had let Beth off before and went in the direction that she pointed to. I came upon a house and banged on the door. As soon as I seen Dr. Horner, I raised my fist to his face.

"You want to hit a girl? How bout me you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

I had knocked him down and was on top of him punching his head. He was trying to get free but I pinned his arms with my legs while sitting on his chest.

"What? You can give a beating, but you can't take it? If you ever touch her again, I Will Kill You!" I screamed at him.

I felt two hot hands haul me off of him and drag me kicking back to Sam's house. I can't believe I didn't do anything before. I knew what was going on and I did nothing. Paul was trying to calm me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

I felt out of control. More that I had ever been before. It felt like my blood was boiling. I had to get out of here. I took off for the woods. I was running. Pushing myself as fast as I could go. I felt the rage consume me. The pain was quick, and I felt pinpricks all over my skin. Then it was over.

I was on all fours, running. I had to run. I couldn't let anyone know what happened. I needed revenge. I needed to get revenge on the damn vampire that started this all. And I would find him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Darlene, come back, please. We can explain what is happening to you._

_Sam?_

_Yes._

_I know what is happening to me. I've known for a while now._

_You did? Then you know about me._

_Yes. but I only had suspicions, not I really know._

_Then please come back._

_No. I can't. I have to finish what started this._

_Darlene, don't make me order you._

_Sam, I need to do this._

_No. Come back now._

I growled as I felt myself turning around. 10 minutes later I seen Sam sitting on the porch and Paul pacing back and forth. He looked up as he seen me. I couldn't help but want to laugh, as it was a sense of Deja Vu from earlier.

Sam handed me a set of clothes and I took them in my mouth, and went into the woods to dress. After I phased and got dressed, I walked into the house and started to head for the stairs.

"Darlene. We have to talk about this." Sam said.

I didn't look at him, but I did stop. I shook my head.

"There is nothing to talk about. I know everything that is going on. I was already prepared for this. Well, not this soon, but I was prepared none the less. Just let me go." I said to him.

"Fine, but we talk first thing in the morning." He said.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I checked on Beth and she was passed out from the pain reliever the Dr. gave her. I sighed and crashed on the floor.

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Leny?" I heard a voice.

"Whadjewwant?" I mumbled. I rolled over and tried to cover my head with my arm.

"Come on, Leny. I think they are waiting for you downstairs, I keep hearing someone saying 'when's she going to wake up', and I don't want to go by myself." The girl said.

I glanced over and seen it was Beth. I sighed.

"So, how do you feel this morning?" I asked her while getting some clothes on.

"I feel better, thanks to you. Thank you." She said.

I nodded.

I handed her some light, loose clothes and she got dressed too. She then followed me downstairs. She basically hid behind me. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Embry was pacing back and forth. As soon as he seen us he tried to rush forward, but Sam stopped him.

I beckoned Elizabeth to sit next to me on the couch.

"Don't you think Beth should go somewhere else for this conversation?" I asked Sam.

"Um, no. She will need to hear it sooner or later so, it should be with you, since she is comfortable." Sam said.

"Now, Elizabeth, I know, there is no reason to trust us, but Emily and I have decided to petition the courts to let you stay here. You can share Darlene's room if you want." Sam told her.

I heard a noise on the porch and in came, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Kim, and the rest of the pack. Seth had brought Karla with him. I noticed Leah glaring at me. So, she doesn't like not being the only female anymore. I sent a glare right back at her. After everyone was sitting, Sam started with the questions.

"Now, we understand that you Darlene, knew what was going on, but we don't know how. But first, we need to clue in Karla and Beth. Do you guys know the legends?" He asked them.

Beth nodded and gasp. Karla nodded and looked confused.

"I take it by your response, Beth, that you figured it out." Sam said.

She nodded again. I noticed Embry staring at her, but what was interesting was she was staring right back. I looked back to Sam and he looked at me.

"Explain." He said. I knew it was an order and I glared at him.

"Well as you know, or you may not know, Dad left here and went to New York. He met my mom there I think in a bar or something. Anyway he got her pregnant. He never asked her to marry him and she died thinking he didn't love her like that. The real reason was he was still married to your mom. She died when I was 5. I never really got a full story out of him how she died, but it was after that, that he started pounding the legends in my head. Now, yes, he was a dead beat alcoholic, but he taught me how to survive. Like I said before, he taught me how to fight with weapons, and defend myself. He taught me how to get what I want. He taught me how to mask my emotions. To show a cool, indifferent exterior, is to have the upper hand on the enemy, because they never know what's coming next. I tell you, we were the best in poker. Anyway, I think he saw the changes in me, before I saw them. After he died, for the past month, is when I noticed them. I didn't even know there were more till yesterday I think. I just put all the info I had together."

Everyone was quiet till Karla interrupted.

"Could someone tell me what is going on?" She said.

"We're all werewolves, well except Emily and Beth here." Sam said.

"Werewolves. As in the mortal enemies of vampires?" She said.

Sam nodded again.

"Oh, my god." She whispered and dropped back into Seth more. I was going to question her, but Sam interupted me.

"Well, now, I think we should take Darlene, out patrolling, and show her the ropes." Sam said.

Embry shuffled back and forth nervously and said, "Um, can I stay here?" He asked.

I noticed his gaze barely wavered from Beth. I narrowed my eye's at him. My hands quivered.

"If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you." I growled at him.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the house. Paul, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Collin and Brady followed.

We walked to the woods and they showed me how to phase.

I finally got to look around with my heightened senses. Everything was so green. I could actually make out the drops of water on the leaves. The smells were amazing.

_We know, cool huh?-Quil_

_Yeah, I forgot you can read each other.-me_

_Yes, so now Darlene, you can't tell anyone about us, other than the pack, imprints, and your immediate family.-Sam_

_Um, I know I'm a know it all, but imprints?-me_

_Yeah, Emily is my imprint. She's like my soul-mate. There is someone out there for every werewolf. Quil has Claire, Jared has Kim, Karla is Seth's, and Beth is Embry's.-Sam_

The word sounded familiar like I heard of it before. I was trying to wrack my brain for where I heard it.

_Darlene, focus. We patrol every night. Usually in groups of three. Sometimes, if we have a hard time with a bloodsucker we up patrols.-Sam._

He spent the rest of the night going over border's and telling me about planks and flanks. I was so dead tired that the minute I walked in the house I collapsed on the couch.

I woke up to someone staring at me. I jumped and let out a yelp. Yes, a yelp.

"Ssh, it's me." Paul said.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"Will you walk with me? I need to talk to you." He asked me. He looked so scared, and nervous. It was totally different from the temperamental asshole he usually was. So I just nodded.

We walked down the beach, when he suddenly turned and looked at me.

"Darlene, you know how Sam was talking about imprints last night?" He asked.

I nodded. He took a deep breath and looked in my eye's. I knew then. I remembered the way I felt when I had first looked at him after my change. Like he was the person I was living for. He was the reason I was still alive. The only problem was, I couldn't stay here. But at this moment all I wanted to do was kiss him.

So, I did.

At first he looked startled. Then he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging entrance. He tasted better than he smelled. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart, both panting.

"I take it you know your my imprint." He said.

I took a couple steps back from him.

"Paul, I can't. I just can't. I have to go." I turned and ran. I heard him in the distance yell at me.

"Damn it, Darlene. You can't fight this." Then I heard a howl.

I got into the house and ran up to my room, only to see Embry and Beth making out on my bed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry." I said and then ran out to my car and took off. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew is that I had to leave. I was in too deep. I was too close. I couldn't stay. But I knew one thing was, that I was in love with Paul. And that was bad. It would only hurt worse, if I stayed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I don't know how long I drove. But by the time I stopped, I was in Montana. I drove up to the reservation office. It was the Blackfoot Indians. I knew they were different from us Quileutes, but I figured maybe they could help me.

They did. The Chief himself took me in. I told him nothing about myself, or my family. All he knew was that my parents were dead. I did go out and patrol around the reservation nightly, but I made sure to keep my thoughts clear. I only thought of the different types of trees.

The Chief never asked me about anything. I think he knew I was depressed. At night when I slept, I kept dreaming of the kiss from Paul, I dreamt of the brotherly love I felt, with Sam's arm protectively around me. The feeling of family, as they all listened to my stories. I missed it all, and it hurt. But I hung on. As Christmas passed, then Easter, then St. Patrick's day. My reason's for running, felt like they were really stupid. Who was I to decide how fate works. Just because I watched my parents die, doesn't mean everyone I love will die. And since when do I love them any how?

That night before I went to sleep, I made a promise to myself. If something doesn't' happen by June 1st, to prove that I don't belong there, then I will go home. The problem is on May 21st, I got a phone call, from Harry.

"Hello? Harry?" I asked. The ringing had woken me up. I had been patrolling for the past two weeks almost non stop. There was something out there, but it was evading me. Like it was taunting. me. It was right there until 2 days ago. Then it just disappeared. Along with it the strange terrifying dreams. Nightmare's that I would go back home, and find the whole town slaughtered, or I would walk in the door and find Sam with his neck ripped open and Emily with her belly sliced open and a baby the size of your hand laying beside her. Each time I would wake up and have to run to the bathroom, to stop myself from throwing up from the horror.

I would end up laying on the bathroom floor violently shaking, only for the Chief to carry me back to bed. But he never once asked questions.

"Darlene, I've been trying to get a hold of you forever," Harry said.

"Yeah, sorry, I've been busy." I told him. I was thankful that I woke up today with no nightmare's.

"Well, there's this guy, that has been prowling around here, looking for information on you." He said. I instantly perked up.

"What did he look like?" I asked him

"Well, he didn't look normal, you know. He was tall and I guess built. Kody, said he looked like a God. I said, yeah a god of horror or something. He had red eyes. It was weird, but he didn't seem human. I hope I don't sound crazy." Harry told me.

I broke out in a cold sweat. The chief showed up at my bedroom door. I ignored him.

"Harry, what did he ask?"

"Well, he wanted to know where to find you, and if you had any family left. Sarah told him that you moved to Washington, and that you were staying with your brother." Harry said.

I started shaking.

"Harry when was this?" I asked him, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Well, about 2 weeks ago, Sarah, talked to him, then about 2 days ago he showed up again and Kody and I talked to him. I told him I didn't think you were there anymore, since I hadn't heard from you."

The minute he finished, I hung up on him and started packing my bag. I ran to the front door and turned back to the Chief.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I hope that someday I can repay you." I told him.

"Leny, you have been a daughter to me. I hope that whatever troubles you, that you over come it. I know it's not my place, but this Paul that you dream of, I think he can give you what you need. And also, embrace your heritage, we Blackfoot have our own legends. I know how it is. Remember, if you ever need anything. We have our own ways to keep our tribe safe, and the rest of my tribe want to thank you for helping." I smiled at him and nodded.

I was headed home. Home. That's a thought that I never knew. I never had a home. I just hoped it was still there when I got there.

It took me two days to get there. I screeched to a stop in front of Sam's house and hesitated, before throwing open the door. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I didn't smell anything out of ordinary, but that didn't explain why no one was home.

I walked from room to room and nothing. Nothing was out of place, but no one was here. I ran out of the house and down to Seth's house. The door was locked, but thanks to my handy lock picking skills I was in the house in a matter of minutes.

There was nothing out of place here either. What the hell is going on? Where is everyone?

How do people just disappear off the face of the earth? I was officially going crazy. I ran to Jacob's house.

Nothing.

I didn't know where the rest of the pack lived either. I headed back to my brother's empty house. I sat on the porch and buried my hands in my hair.

Now what? I realize I miss the only family I have left, and their gone. My soul mate is gone. Everyone is gone.

I don't know how long I sat there. I didn't' even here the crunch of tires on the gravel. I had driven for 2 days straight. 48 hours with out sleep was bound to make someone dead to the world. That and the stress of finding your family missing. I had tried to prepare for the worst coming back here. I was prepared for blood, and guts. I wasn't prepared for nothing to be out of ordinary.

Somehow, I even slept through a pair of giant hot hands picking me up and carrying me into the house. They then set me on a bed and didn't let me go.

I woke up totally disoriented. I looked around, noting that the walls were a blood red, and there were poster's of my favorite bands on the walls. I got up and opened the door and peaked out.

I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I thought I recognized them, but that's impossible.

I slowly creeped down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, in the kitchen was the best sight. I have ever seen. I had tears running down my face.

Paul jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest. As usually no shirt. I sobbed so hard. He just rubbed my back.

"I missed you. I missed you all so much. I thought you were gone. The house was empty, so was Jake's and the Clearwaters." I said while sobbing. I think if they didn't have super hearing they wouldn't have heard.

"Ahh, baby, we were down at the bonfire. It was a celebration. Well, I'll let Sam and Emily tell you that." Paul said.

"I had to drag Paul away from you this morning, and threaten him with a week of patrols, in order to get him to eat." Sam said.

I let Paul lead me back to the table and sit me on his lap.

After my emotional meltdown, I looked up at my brother and from the look of Emily's finger, his wife.

"So, when did you get married?" I asked.

"About 3 months ago. We wanted to wait for you, but as you can see. We couldn't wait long." She said. I looked down at her belly, and I noticed a slight bulge. I squealed and jumped up and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." I whispered before sitting back on Paul. He had his arms so tightly wrapped around me, I don't' think I could ever get up.

"So what has been going on in the six months that I've been gone? Well, besides, marriage and pregnancy. Anything interesting?" I asked. I seen Sam grimace.

"What? Has there been anything interesting?" I said.

"Well, let's just say we met some of Karla's friends, but we'll let her tell you about it someday. Oh, and Beth's dad put up a huge fight. I thought Embry was going to kill him. I had to order him in the house. But now Beth is staying with Embry. More room, less people in his house. His mom loves her. Emily found out she is pregnant. She is about 4 months along. We were just celebrating coming out of the first trimester." Sam said.

"Wow. OK, I was staying with the Blackfoot tribe. The Chief there took me in. I patrolled around there till I came back here. Oh, and I found out they have their own secret legends. But I still don't know what they are. He just gave me a hint." I told him.

Then the question I have been dreading.

"So why are you back?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So why are you back?" Sam asked.

I gulped.

"I think you better call the pack. This has to do with dad. I didn't tell you how he really died. But now, I have to." I said.

Sam went outside and I heard a howl. 15 minutes later we were all sitting around the living room. After many hugs and tears by the girls, I was on Paul's lap, Karla on Seth, Emily next to Sam with his hand wrapped protectively around her swollen belly, Kim on Jared. The most surprising was Beth on Embry, but only half of the pack was in the living room, the rest were outside, so we wouldn't feel so cramped. With the super human hearing it really didn't matter.

"OK, as you know Sam, dad died in a car accident. That is partial truth. We were in the car, but I was driving, because he was drunk." I told them the rest of what happened that night then what happened in Montana. I told them about the phone call from Harry and the scent I smelled.

"Wow, so what's the other tribe like?"

"Do they have any crazy legends?"

"Do they have any hot girls?"

The questions were coming at me fast. I laughed and held up my hand.

"The other tribe is very nice. I stayed with the Chief and he is about 30 yrs old, but he had an air of wisdom about him, he never asked me questions. Yes, they have legends, but I never heard them. He did hint that they have their own way's of protecting their village, and he also hinted that he knew I was patrolling. After I left, I was a mess. I would wake up from dreams about you guys. About my dad, about everyone. The past two weeks, I had nightmares. I would end up screaming. But he never once asked. There were a couple times, that the dreams were so gruesome, I would have to run to the bathroom to puke. Emily, I already knew you were pregnant." I said.

"What how?" She said.

"The nightmares. They were horrible. I will not repeat them. I'm sorry, Em, but I refuse to repeat them. I let the pack know, when we run, but I can't say." I told her.

"Come step outside and replay the nightmares for me." Sam said. I nodded and followed him. We walked to the woods so no one would see us and both phased. I replayed the nightmares for him. By the time we had both walked back into the house, Sam looked like he could pass for a leech, he was so pale. He automaticaly grabbed up Emily and sat there rockin her.

"Anyway, I have to ask, has there been a strange scent around here?" I asked them giving Sam a little more time to calm down.

They all looked at me. Finally Sam spoke.

"Yeah it showed up about 2 weeks ago for a couple days then disappeared. Then 2 nights ago, it showed up again." He told me.

"That is the one that killed dad." I told him. "I just don't know what he wants."

"My guess is you." Jacob said.

"Yeah," I said. "That's my guess too." I said. Paul's arms tightened around me.

"Darlene, I'm not prying, but what do you know about your mother's death?" Sam asked me.

I looked at him, and looked back at the floor. I scrunched up my face, trying to remember what happened that day.

_It was late at night, I remember because it was dark out. It was in January sometime. We were out of milk and bread, I think. Dad needed cigarettes too. My mom had to go to the store. I wanted to go, but she said no. That it was too dangerous. I argued that it was only 2 blocks away. She said no that there were things out there that were worse than some drug addict on the street._

_She left and said she would be back in less than 30 min, and to not answer the door for anyone but her and dad. I waited, staring at the clock. I could barely tell time, but I knew how long 30 minutes were. I waited and waited. Finally there was a knock at the door. It was dad. I let him in and told him mom had gone to the store, but she should have been back 4-30 minutes ago. (2 hours). I remember him shaking and running out of the apartment. An hour later he came back, his shoulder's hunched over, his clothes were shredded and covered in blood, a look of udder defeat on his face._

_He kept mumbling that he couldn't save her, that he should have been able to save her, that he wasn't there._

I looked up at them. Their faces held shock, remorse, and pity.

"The next day, he started teaching me about our legends, and how to fight. I know that the last pack was supposed to be 70 some years ago. But from living with you guys, I think dad was a werewolf too. But he gave it up. That day, he phased for the first time in years, but he was too late. And now that I think about it, I think it was the same leech that killed my mom, who killed my dad, and now is after me." I said.

"Well, we need a plan. We need to up patrols. Darlene, needs to be protected at all times." Sam told us.

"Wait, he is willing to use you all against me. All the imprints need to be protected as well. No one should be left alone in a room." I said to my brother.

My brother. It felt good to say that to myself. I had a family. All these people, were here fighting for me. I smiled and looked at all of them. I haven't been with them long, but I would die for them, and I bet they would do the same.

We sat there catching up and laughing at each other's stories. I learned that Paul, had been phasing at least 6 times a day, because he was so irritated that I was gone. Sam had to order him not to leave the reservation, because he wanted to go hunt me down. I apologized for being a bitch, but on my defense, it is in my nature. Sam, apologized for the way he acted to me.

Sometime during that time, us girls got up and made dinner. We set up the dinner table in the back yard, since the whole pack was here. After dinner we all sat around laughing. I was leaning back against Paul.

"Do you know, how much I missed you?" He asked me.

"I can guess. Probably about the same as I missed you." I told him.

It was true. I did miss him. There was a bond, that couldn't be broken. Of course, he was the one that imprinted on me, since I was a girl. But I still had a connection to him, since I was a werewolf.

"I'm sorry, Paul, for running. I just was never good with my feelings, and I was scared. Everything was happening at the same time. So I ran. It's the only thing I'm good at." I told him truthfully.

"I know. And I apologize too. But Leny, I love you. There is nothing in the world, that compares to you. Your it for me, and I will be here waiting. Granted I'm not a very patient man, but for you, I can wait." He said.

I turned around and kissed him. It wasn't like the one on the beach, but it was one full of promise. A promise, that I would try, that I did love him, that he was it for me, too. But that I would need time.

When we broke apart he smiled at me, and just held me.

Later that night, as I layed in bed, in my newly painted room, which I had learned that Emily painted it for me, hoping for me to return, I fell asleep. Dreaming of a future, one that held Paul and I. With kids, and a family. Of the pack, and me running with them. Of holidays, filled with joy and happiness. A future of Love and Family. That was my future. Now all I had to do was fight for it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, I sat at the kitchen table eating my breakfast, while writing down, all that I could remember about the leech. Sam sat down and looked over my notes.

-Black Hair

-Red Eyes

-5'11"

-Athletic Build

-Power-?

"I don't know his power, or even if he has one. But the way he act's, it makes me believe he does." I told Sam.

Sam nodded his head and looked over it again. He then looked at me.

"Leny, I'm going to make a phone call." He told me.

I watched as he got up and dialed a number.

"Carlisle, it's Sam Uley."

"Yes, um we need to know if you ever heard of a le- um..vampire with black hair, about 5'11", Athletic build, non-vegetarian."

"He's after my sister, and maybe me. I think he's trying to get rid of the Uley line."

"You know what, yeah, she did mention that. Yeah, I'll ask her, but she refuses to repeat them in front of Emily."

"Yes, I understand, and yes, we will be willing to rework the treaty."

"Yes, we'll see you soon, and thank you."

He hung up and came back to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Well, you remember the Dr. that was here, that was Carlisle. Him and his family are coming back to help us. They know of a leech that fits your description. See the thing is, he can control dreams. So those nightmares that you had, if you think about it, it coincides with the times he was near you." He told me.

It made sense. I sighed and leaned farther in my chair.

"This sucks, why does my life always have to suck." I mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up, we're having a bon fire tonight, to celebrate your return." He said.

"Didn't you just have one last night?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"That was for Emily, now it's your turn. Besides, no one ever complains with free food." He told me. I just laughed, Damn hungry werewolves.

That night was a blast. We all sat around telling stories, cooking hot dogs over the fire, and roasting marshmallows. Beth ended up flinging her flaming marshmallow at Sam, who ducked and it hit the back of Jacob's head. Karla dropped every one of her marshmallows in the fire, before Seth gave in to her pouting and roasted one for her. I just sat and watched everyone. The thing is, you don't actually realize what you miss, until it's gone. Even Kim and Jared's make out session I missed. Paul fought with Jacob, till Sam broke it up. All in all, the night was fun.

The next morning, I woke up to a very rainy day.

"Ugh, I hate rain." I said to myself.

I got dressed and opened my door, only to be knocked back by the smell that came in. I felt a growl build up in my chest, I started shaking, preparing to phase at a moments notice. I creeped, down the stairs to the kitchen and peaked my head into the living room.

The Cullens.

All 8 of them.

The bronze haired one noticed me first and nudged the Dr.

"Uh, Darlene, we've been waiting for you." Carlisle said.

I walked slowly into the living room, still very much tense and sat next to Sam. I glared at Sam.

"You should have warned me that they would be here. I nearly had a heart attack when I opened my bedroom door earlier." I growled at him.

"Uh, sorry." He said.

I leaned back in the couch and sulked. Now my room was going to smell like them. I heard the bronze hair leech chuckle, so I shot him a glare.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"The rest of the pack." Sam said.

"And you think we are all going to be able to fit in here? Your crazy. Someone should sit on the porch and run relay." I told him.

Sam thought about it for a min, then nodded.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day, when Sam takes order's from a girl." A tall burly one said.

I growled at him. I might not really get along with my family that much, but I still love then and no one but me insults them.

Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth came in.

"Seth, can you tell Collin to run relay to the rest of the pack?" Sam asked.

Seth nodded and ran to tell them, he came back 2 minutes later. We all sat and waited till we heard Collin on the porch.

"Now, Darlene, what can you tell us about your dreams." Carlisle asked me.

I shuddered. Paul came over to me and wrapped me in his arms. The faces of my family dead kept rolling around in my head, the look on Emily's face, the whole town slaughtered. Everyone gone.

If possible, the bronze hair one got paler, and started talking so fast to is family, it sounded like a hum. They all looked at me.

"They were mostly the same one's, just a little different each time. Mostly I would come back, and find the whole tribe slaughtered, or the pack with their throats ripped out. The walls would be covered in blood. I would wake up so sick to my stomach." I all but whispered.

I leaned into Paul more.

"I think it was just a way for this vampire to get you to come home. When that didn't work, he tried to get you to follow him." Carlisle said.

"But I didn't follow him. My friend from New York called and said there was some creepy guy asking about me." I told them.

I glanced around at the vampires in my living room. You have to admit, they were beautiful. I tried to remember their names from my father's description. The bronze haired one was Edward, the Dr. I knew was Carlisle, and I think his mate, was Esme. The burly one was Emmett, and his mate, the model, was Rosalie. But who were the other three.

"Um, I know some of you, but there are three of you, that I never heard of." I asked.

"Oh, forgive me. This is Jasper and Alice, and Edward's mate is Bella." Carlisle said.

I couldn't help but notice the way Jacob was glaring at Edward and Bella, or the grimace he had when Carlisle mentioned that she was Edward's mate.

"Oh." I said.

"So, what are we going to do about this vampire?" Sam asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

How I ended up as bait, is beyond me. Paul put up a huge fight. He threw a fit, and had to be dragged outside by Jacob and Jared. After he left, we discussed how we would lure the vampire in. It was decided that I would walk around trying to get him to attack. I had to stay in human form for him to recognize me.

Jacob wasn't far away in human form. He needed to be able to phase and alert the others. Paul is being held captive at home. He is under strict order's not to leave Sam's porch, which will probably be torn apart by the time we get home. Emily, Karla, Kim, and Beth were at Leah's house with Seth being protected. Apparently, Seth is looked at like a god, ever since some fight almost two years ago. Apparently, he took on a very deadly leech single handily. Or something like that.

So here I am wondering around in circles, in the woods, looking like I'm lost.

"Jake? Jake? Where are you?" I called. It is my rehearsed little skit. You know to pretend I'm lost. I think I look stupid, but hey what do I know.

"Jake, come on. I'm lost. Can you please come out." I said.

God, this is pointless, it's not going to work. Just when the thought ran through my mind, a scent caught my nose.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? Why it's a little Uley." A black haired leech stepped out.

"Who are you?" I asked, playing up my little skit.

"Why, Darlene, I'm hurt. You don't remember me? You look just like your mother. It's a shame, you won't taste like her." He smirked.

I felt my stomach drop. Where were the guys? What is taking them so long?

"What do you mean?" I asked him knowing full well what he meant. He only proved my suspicions correct. I could feel bile coming up my throat.

"I killed your mother. I knew it would enrage your father. Then I killed him too. Of course, he still tasted a little wolfie, but that's OK. But you, it's a shame that your blood will go to such a waste." He said taking a step towards me.

I took a step back. I glared at him.

"Can I ask you a question, you know, since you are going to kill me anyway." I asked him trying to by some more time. That and I really wanted this question answered.

"You may, but make it quick. I have prior engagements to attend to." He announced while taking another step towards me.

I took another step back only to find I was pressed up against a tree.

"Why? Why my mother, and my father for that matter. What did my family ever do to you?"

"Well, I was traveling in this area about a little over 20 years ago, when my mate and I ran across a wolf. He killed my mate, then he disappeared. It took me 6 years to track him down. You see, I'm not much of a tracker. I was astonished when I seen he wasn't a wolf any longer. But I did see that he had taken a mate. So an eye for an eye. I was very much disappointed when it didn't feel like much of revenge, so I went after your father too. And now you. I figure if I wipe out the whole clan, then I will have my revenge."

As he was finishing his little speech, I caught a whiff of my pack. I smiled.

"You honestly thought wiping out my family would get rid of the pack? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Why don't you turn around." I told him

He did and his eye's about popped out of his head. There stood Sam, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Collin, and Brady. All looking very pretty in their wolf forms.

While he was distracted I phased and wrapped my jaws around his neck.

_This is for destroying my family, you cold- hearted bitch._

_Go Leny! They all cheered._

I beheaded him, and sat back on my haunches since I shredded my clothes. The boys phased back and finished him. They built a fire and we all sat there waiting for it to be over. Then a shirt dropped on my head. I shook it off and looked up to see Paul. I grinned. Well a wolfie grin, and grabbed my shirt and ran off to the privacy of the woods to phase back. I put on the shirt that went down to my knees and ran back.

I jumped into Paul's arms.

"If you ever do anything like this again, I will lock you in the closet and throw away the key." He said holding me so tight that if I was fully human, I would have broken bones.

"I know, Paul. But it had to be done, and look I'm fine." I told him.

He didn't say anything just pulled me up for a kiss. I wrapped my hands in his short hair and pulled him closer. I never wanted it to end. But of course all good things must end.

"Hey, that's my little sister." Sam yelled.

I laughed then stopped when I seen the serious look on Paul's face.

"What, Paul? Are you OK?" I asked him.

He looked directly in my face.

"Marry me?" He asked.

The noise from everyone stopped. I looked around and they all stood staring at us. Marry him? I was only 17. Yeah, I would be 18 soon, but I still had another year of high school. Then again did it matter? We were imprinted, we are going to be together no matter what, so what's another year? It usually takes a year to plan a wedding anyways didn't it? I looked around at everyone looking at me, and I realized I was silent for a while now.

I looked back at Paul and he looked scared. I giggled, and he turned confused.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?" He asked. Clearly not expecting that.

"I said Yes, but you have to wait till after graduation." I told him.

He whooped and spun me around. The rest of the guys gave cat calls and wolf whistles.

This was it. This was my family. This was home. And may God help anyone who tries to get in my way.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is the last one, it is the wedding, and I must say, I cried when I wrote it. I want a Paul of my own. wwwaaaahhhh. But anyway. I hoped you liked my story. I am working on Sam's right now, so in a couple day's I will start to post it. I'm trying to go in order, you know Sam, Jared, Quil, and the rest I made up. I'm in love with Paul, so that's why I wrote his first. Haha. Tomorrow will be the wedding, so everyone be on the lookout.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys, last chapter. The wedding ceremony is an actual Native American Wedding Ritual. When I seen it, I fell in love with it. It fits the stories so well. When I reread it, I wanted to cry. Well, Enjoy. Oh, I'll be posting Sam's Imprint tomorrow.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Darlene, quit fidgeting, your going to mess up your hair." Karla told me.

"I can't help it. You know how hard it is for me to sit here in a dress. Do you realize, that I will never be able to live this down. I don't' know how I allowed you guys to talk me into this." I told her.

"Oh, quiet, you know you only did it because you want to see the look on Paul's face when he sees you." Beth said.

In the year and a half since she got away from her father, she really came out of her shell. It mostly has to do with how patient Embry is with her, but I like to think I had a little help in it too.

"Are you guys ready? It's almost time." Sam called from the doorway.

"Yeah, give..me..a..sec.. there done." Karla said as she put the last pin in my hair.

Beth gave me my bouquet, and they gave me the once over.

"I can't believe your not wearing white. It's a wedding for god's sakes." Karla said.

I grinned.

"You know how I hate to be traditional." I told them as I took one last look in the mirror.

I have to say, I looked good. Karla had done my hair, so that it was all piled up on my head in a bunch of curls. We dyed baby's breath red to match my dress and put those in my hair also. And yes, my wedding dress in blood red. But it is beautiful. The sleeves are lace and come down to a point with one of those ring thingies on my finger. It also has lace that goes up to my neck.

Sam came in and gave me a hug.

"Leny, I know when you came here, we didn't exactly get along, but I want you to know. That I am truly happy you came back. It has been so nice getting to know my sister, and little Sammie, really loves his aunt." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam. You know I really love you guys too." I told him.

I followed him out to where the wedding was taking place. We had a cliff wedding. It was so beautiful, the sun was going down behind the priest. I already had tears in my eye's.

Sam walked me down the aisle towards Paul. His jaw was hanging open, till Jared reached over and closed it. The audience laughed. There was a little ceremonial fire in front of the Elder who was performing the ceremony.

Sam handed me off to Paul and we took our place in front of the fire.

"Welcome. We are gathered here to Join Paul and Darlene, in holy matrimony. Marriage is not to be taken lightly. But I know these two people and they have a love for one another, that I have only seen a few times before." He looked over to Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. He then looked back to us. "Darlene and Paul, have requested to say their vows as our ancestor's once did, with The Rites of Seven Steps. So Darlene, please take Paul's left hand so he in closer to the fire." I did as he asked.

"Now for each step you will say a vow and then take another step till you have completely rounded the fire, take a step sunwise (clockwise) and Paul you start your vows and Darlene, you reply." The Elder said.

Paul and I took a step and he said, "O, my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long."

I looked at him, smiled and replied, "This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children."

We took another step and Paul started again, "O, my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and the children"

My turn, "My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with strength and courage. In your happiness, I shall rejoice. May God bless you and your honorable lodge."

We took a third step and Paul spoke,"O, my beloved, now that you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long."

I looked at Paul, "My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you."

We took our forth step. He looked at me and gave my hand a squeeze. I had tears in my eye's. He spoke again, "O, my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the creator bless you. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life."

"O, my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be there with you."

I can't believe I remembered all that. But I really can't believe Paul is remembering.

Paul snickered as if he could read my thoughts and whispered, "The guys have been repeating these in their heads for the last month, I don't think I could forget them." Then he started to say his vows again."O, my beloved, you have now walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us."

I giggled and said my part, "O, my husband, I will share in both your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."

This was the good part, the one that always made me cry. We took our 6th step, "O, my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you."

"My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you." I whispered to him.

We took our final and seventh step. He turned to me and looked in my eye's,"O, my beloved goddess, as you have walked these seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever."

He put his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away, I told him, "My husband, by the law of our Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestor's, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever."

"And now with the Rite of Seven Steps complete, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He pulled me close, and lifted my chin with his hand so I was looking in his eyes. The emotion that was showing, was staggering. He leaned in closer and whispered two words, "Your mine." He then sealed it with a kiss. Our guests were crying, the wolves were howling, as best they can do in their human forms, and I was married.

" Ladies, and gentlemen. I give you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Paul ..." (**Never said a last name.)**"

Now if you would have told me 3 years ago, that I would be married at the age of 18, would graduate high school a year early, and be a werewolf, I would have told you that you were crazy. But hey that's my life. And I have to say. I love my life.

**THE END**


End file.
